In the preparation of windshields and backlights for installation in automobile bodies, it has become desirable to spray the marginal edge of the window glass with a primer. A primer found suitable for this purpose requires continuous recirculation from the source of the primer through the spray system to prevent the primer from setting up. Heretofore, no satisfactory system has existed for simultaneously recirculating the primer and spraying it onto the marginal edge of the window.